Tapion
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Rémus se promène et entends... Fic intitulée ainsi car la première mélodie que joue Sévérus et celle de Tapion dans Dragon Ball Z c [OS]


Tapion

« Mais d'où vient cette mélodie si belle et si triste ? »

C'était la question que se posait Rémus, il se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il était tard et le ciel d'automne était sombre. Il entendait cette douce mélodie depuis environ vingt minutes. Il avança en direction de la source de musique, il s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte et regarda où l'avaient mené ses pas. Il était dans les cachots. Il regarda dans la pièce. Il vit debout un jeune homme brun qui jouait de la flûte.

-Sévérus ? Dit t-il surprit.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de jouait de la flûte.

-Rémus ? Répondit celui-ci en souriant.

-Que… Quelle est cette mélodie ?

Sévérus sourit encore.

-C'est un souvenir, cette chanson me calme.

-Oh ! Elle est très belle ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, bonne nuit Sévérus !

-Attends ! Tu… Tu peux rester ! Je peux jouer pour toi…

Rémus hésita, sourit et alla s'asseoir en tailleur face à Sévérus. Celui-ci se mit à jouer une autre mélodie. Rémus sentit son cœur se serrer et un élan d'affection le traversa, il regarda Sévérus.

-Que… ?

-L'hymne à l'amour, dit Sévérus.

-Oh ! C'est une flûte magique ?

Sévérus hocha la tête et sourit reprenant sa mélodie. Rémus avait de plus en plus chaud et la tête lui tournait. Sévérus s'arrêta et s'approcha de Rémus.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Rémus hocha la tête avant de planter ses yeux de miel dans les mers d'ombres de son camarade. Sévérus s'approcha de lui et colla ses lèvres fines à celles plus charnues du Gryffondor.

-Cette mélodie était pour toi, souffla-t-il.

-Pour… moi ? Dit Rémus.

-Je t'aime, Rémus, dit le Serpentard tout contre ses lèvres.

Sévérus lécha lentement la lèvre supérieure de Rémus avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le Gryffondor répondit à ce baiser et laissa Sévérus déboutonner sa chemise et l'embrasser tout le long de la gorge descendant toujours plus, Sévérus déboutonna son pantalon et finit de lui enlever sa chemise. Rémus déboutonna la chemise de Sévérus et lui enleva mordillant la chair blanche de son cou. Sévérus et lui s'arrêtèrent un moment pour ôter dignement leurs chaussures et chaussettes, puis reprirent. Sévérus enleva le pantalon de Rémus qui se retrouva en caleçon. Rémus sentait le regard de Sévérus sur son érection douloureuse, il gémit quand Sévérus se passa la langue sur les lèvres en un geste très sensuel. Sévérus se pencha sur lui et défit son caleçon avec les dents. Rémus gémit encore et renversa la situation. Il se trouvait désormais à genoux devant le Serpentard. Le lycanthrope entreprit de le défaire de son pantalon puis de son boxer. Rémus l'embrasa ensuite à pleine bouche et se lécha les babines embrassa et léchant sa clavicule gauche lassant un filet de bave jusqu'à la droite. Il embrassa ensuite ses pectoraux et vint titiller un des tétons fièrement dressé, Sévérus gémit.

-…mus…

Rémus donna un petit coup de langue au nombril de son futur amant et descendit encore plus bas. Il le prit en bouche. Sévérus émit un drôle de petit cri à moitié étouffé et s'appuya contre le bureau professoral. Rémus allai et venait de plus en plus vite sur la verge durcie de son amant. Sévérus passait et repassait sa main dans les cheveux de Rémus. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta et remonta pour l'embrasser doucement. Sévérus l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et l'allongea fermement sur le bureau. Il introduisit un doigt dans la bouche de Rémus qui le suça avidement. Puis un deuxième. Il commença à le masturber. Rémus gémit. Sévérus introduisit un de ses doigts en lui et Rémus émit un petit cri de douleur que Sévérus contint en accentuant ses caresses sur son membre dressé. Il commença à bouger et introduisit un second doigt. Rémus se détendit et Sévérus fit de mouvements en ciseaux pour le préparer. Quand il fut prêt, il retira ses doigts et pénétra brutalement en Rémus qui cria. Sévérus l'embrassa et Rémus se cambra alors que Sévérus donnait un coup de rein. Il allait et venait de plus en plus vite en lui, le faisant crier. Rémus et Sévérus haletaient. Enfin Rémus sentit une pure vague d'extase se répandre dans son corps et il éjacula dans la main de Sévérus qui ne fut pas long à suivre et se répandit en Rémus.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Sévérus et Rémus s'endormirent sur la cape du Gryffondor tendrement enlacés.

Le lendemain matin, après un dernier baiser, Rémus rejoignit son dortoir où ses amis l'attendaient de pied ferme.

-Alors ? Fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

-Comment il s'appelle ? Ajouta James.

Rémus rougit.

-Co… Comment ?

-Comment on sait que t'es gay ? Demanda Peter.

Rémus hocha la tête.

-On l'a deviné, tu n'avais jamais de copines alors qu'il y a plein de filles qui te tournent autour et… commença Sirius.

-…et tu as repoussé la dernière fille qui a tenté de t'embrasser ! Finit James.

-Alors c'est qui ? Fit Peter.

Rémus rougit de plus belle et marmonna un truc incompréhensible.

-Quoi ? Fit Sirius.

-C'est un Serpentard ? Fit James.

-C'est Snivellus ? Demandèrent les trois maraudeurs.

Rémus écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment vous… ?

-Tu l'observes à tous les cours communs ! Firent-ils.

Rémus rougit (encore).

-Allez ! On t'en veut pas ! Mais si il te fait du mal…

-… il aura affaire aux Maraudeurs !

Rémus sourit.

-Allons manger maintenant ! Fit Peter.

Les quatre amis rirent et descendirent manger.

FIN


End file.
